My First Love
by TaryNamikaze
Summary: Pemuda Berambut Kuning itu berjumpa dengan Gadis yang berada di Mimipinya?, akankah Cinta muncul pada dua Sejpli itu? RnR Please


Musim semipun mulai datang, bunga-bunga sakura yang tadinya mekar mulai berjatuhan, Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning & bermata biru Shafire Kebiruan tengah melewati sebuah Taman, yang terapit 3 pohon Sakura yang tengah berguguran, pemuda bernama Minato Namikaze itu melangkahkan kakinya dan terlihat sebuah bangku, bangku panjang berwarna cokelat tua yang memang tidak terlalu panjang tapi cukup untuk dua orang

Minato POV…

ku duduki bangku cokelat ini ntah mengapa aku merasa nyaman, aku tertuju sebuah taman yang berada didepanku. Taman yang dipenuhi bunga tulip berwarna merah muda sepertinya baru bermekaran, ku perhatikan taman yang penuh dengan bunga tulip berwarna merah muda itu dari kejauhan. Ntah dari banyaknya bunga tulip berwarna Merah muda aku hanya memperhatikan bunga tulip yg satu-satunya berwarna merah , tapi…

Seseorang perempuan berambut merah mengambil bunga yang satu-satunya berwarna merah yang tengah kulihat tadi, Lalu dia memetik bunga tulip yang berwarna merah, dia melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai mendekatiku, dan dia mulai duduk disampingku, aku mulai heran dengan perempuan berambut merah yang berada disampingku, aku memperhatikan mata violetnya yg bersinar dan mulai menyipit dan terlihat sebuah senyuman di Bibirnya

"Ini untukmu" ucap perempuan Berambut merah dan bermata violet itu kepadaku sambil mengasih bunga yang berwarna  
merah tadi.

"Aku Kushina" Ucap dirinya lagi, akupun menerima bunga tulip berwarna merah yang diberikan perempuan itu, aku mulai memperhatikan bunga itu beberapa detik, aku hanya memperhatikan bunga tulip yg tengah kupegang, ketika aku menoleh kearah perempuan tadi dan kulihat dia sudah tidak ada disampingku  
XxX

Aku mulai membuka mataku, kulihat kearah jam dinding ternyata masih pukul 06.00  
"Tadi hanya mimpi" ucapku sambil mengusap ngusapkan mataku yang masih terpejam. Aku mulai menggaruk-garukan kepalaku yg sebenarnya tidak gatal…

"Kushina…" Ucapku dalam Hati, Ntah kenapa Hanya nama itu yang terus Terbayang dalam Pikiranku.. Perempuan Berambut Merah yang tersenyum Indah dalam mimpiku itu, ini benar-benar Aneh, Ntah kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya

**Normal POV…  
**  
Pagi ini Minato melangkahkan Kakinya keluar Rumah, Hari ini hari pertama dia Masuk Sekolah Di Konoha Hight School, Sekolah yang termasuk Sekolah paling Favorite, tidak sembarangan Orang bisa masuk dengan mudah, Hanya Murid yang lumayan Pintar yang bisa Masuk sekolah ini

Pagi yang Indah dengan adanya Bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan berantakan Di sekitar Kota Konoha, Seseorang Pemuda berambut Kuning melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju Sekolah barunya

**DI SEKOLAH**

Ia berjalan di Sekitar koridor Sekolah Nampak sebuah papan Seperti Papan tulis Hitam, Terlihat Segerombolan Murid baru di Konoha Hight School melihat secarik kertas yang ditempel diSebuah papan tulis Hitam, Ia pun melihat apa yang tengah Terjadi dan Ternyata itu Hasil Nilai anak-anak yang baru masuk dan Ternyata

" Selamat ya Minato, Kau meraih Nilai yang paling tinggi" Ucap seorang Pemuda, berambut Hitam dan tingginya lebih pendek 2 cm dari Minato

"Ahhh apa benar, Kurasa mana Mungkin aku mendapat Nilai Paling tinggi, Kau pasti bergurau kan?" Tanya Minato kepada pemuda Berambut hitam itu seakan tidak percaya apa yang dia Ucapkan barusan

"Kalau tidak percaya Lihat saja di Kertas itu" Ucapnya dingin

Dengan rasa tidak Percaya Minato melihat kearah Secarik Kertas yang DiTempel di papan tulis Berwarna Hitam itu, Dan ternyata Benar Minato mendapat Nilai paling atas dan Paling tinggi, dan Ternyata temannya Yang berambut Hitam itu meraih Nilai No 3 Paling atas

"Arigatou Yo! Fugaku-kun" Ucap Minato Kepada Fugaku temannya yang barusan Memberikan Selamat kepadanya

Fugaku Uchiha itu nama Lengkapnya, Dia adalah kerabat Minato dari Kecil.. Ia sangat beda sekali dengan Sifat Minato, sifatnya yang Dingin membuat Perempuan siapapun Takluk kepadanya, Dia juga seorang Pewaris dari Perusahaan Uchiha yang terkenal, Karena dari itu Minato dan Fugaku sudah Lumayan Cukup akrab, Karena Minato berasal dari perusahaan Namaikaze Corp sedangkan Fugaku berasal dari Perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Jadi bisa dikatakan Perusahaan Namikaze dan Uchiha Berkerabat dekat

"Tidak kok, Fugaku-kun juga meraih urutan ke-3 Paling atas" Balas Minato Sambil Tersenyum kepada Fugaku yang bisa membuat Para Wanita meleleh Karena senyumannya itu

"Tapi aku tidak puas, Karena aku tidak dapat meraih No-2" Ucap Fugaku Sambil menyilangkan Tangannya di Dada

Minatopun melihat kearah kertas yang terdapat Nilai Murid Disekolah, Ia pun mengangkat telunjuknya dan mencari Orang yang Mendapat No-2 dibawahnya, Dan Ternyata Orang yang mendapat Nilai No-2 Paling atas bernama "Kushina Uzumaki", ada Keganjalan di Benak Minato Saat ia melihat Nama Kushina ia merasakan Bahwa Kushina Uzumaki itu yang muncul dimimipinya

**Minato POV…**

Apakah ini Benar, Kushina Uzumaki yang muncul dimimpiku.. Yang membuatku terus memikirkannya.. Ahh Aku sungguh tak mengerti.. Tapi sewaktu Orang yang mengaku Kuhina yang muncul dimimpiku tidak menyebutkan Nama Marganya.. Aku semakin bingung.. Aku menggaruk-garukkan Rambut kuningku, Perasaan apa ini.. Kenapa Jantungku berdegup dengan Kencang saat Melihat nama "Kushina", Aku masih menempelkan Telunjukku pada Kertas yang bertuliskan Nama Kusina Uzumaki

Tiba-tiba,, aku merasa Pundakku ditepuk oleh seseoranhg

**NORMAL POV…**

Minatopun menoleh kearah Orang yang Menepukkan Pundaknya tadi dan Ternyata Orang yang menepukkan pundakknya tak lain adalah Kerabatnya sendiri yang tak lain adalah Fugaku Uchiha yang heran Kenapa dari tadi Minato Masih menempelkan Telunjukknya ke Arah Nama yang bertuliskan "Kushina Uzumaki"

"Kau Kenapa Minato? Apakah kau mengenal Orang yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki?" Tanya Fugaku yang heran pada Kerabatnya, yang sejak tadi masih memandangi Nama Kushina Uzuamaki itu..

"Ntahlah Fugaku.. Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Minato singkat

XXX

Minato dan Fugakupun mulai mencari Kelas yang diTuju

"Fugaku kelasmu yang Mana?" Tanya Minato kepada Fugaku yang lumayan agak bingung

"Aku berada diKelas AA! Kau sendiri, Minato?" Tanya Fugaku kepada kerabatnya dari Kecil

Saat ingin Bicara, Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan Seorang perempuan berambut merah Sambil membawa Tumpukan buku yang Lumayan agak banyak Berlari kearah 2 Pemuda yang asik Bercengkrama, dan tak lain 2 Pemuda itu Adalah Minato dan Fugaku,

"Dwak" Mereka Pun bertabrakan Perempuan Berambut merah itu Jatuh..

"A-aduh" Rintih Perempuan Berambut Merah itu sambil memegang Kakinya, dengan cepat Ia mengambil Bukunya yang tadi Jatuh berantakan

"Gomen-nasai, Barusan aku buru-buru Jadi aku tidak melihat Orang yang berada Didepanku, Dan ternyata aku menabrak Kalian Berdua, Sekali lagi aku minta Maaf" Ucap Perempuan itu dengan Nada Menyesal Sambil membukkukan Berambut Merah itu langsung membereskan Bukunya, Dan langsung meninggalkan kedua Pemuda yang barusan ia Tabrak

"E-eh, Rasanya aku pernah melihat Perempuan tadi" Batin Minato yang Masih melihat Perempuan Berambut merah dan Bermata Violet itu dari Kejauhan, Karena masih penasaran Minato masih terus melihat Perempuan yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya dan tak memikirkan Kerabatnya yang sedang diDekatnya Sekarang

"Heyy Minato!" Ucap Fugaku kepada Minato

Minatopun tak menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku, Dan Masih melihat perempuan Berambut merah itu Dari Kejauhan

"WOI MINATOOO!" Teriak Fugaku KeKuping Minato yang menyebabkan Minato tersadar dari penglihatannya itu

"E-eh Apaan kau Fugaku, Apakah akau tidak bisa Mengecilkan Volume suaramu itu!" Ucap Minato Sambil memegang Kedua Kupingnya

"Lagian dari tadi aku memanggilmu, Dan kau tidak mendengarnya, kau malah asik melihat perempuan Berambut merah itu Dari tadi, Apakah kau mengenal perempuan Berambut merah itu" Tanya Fukagu dengan Rasa Penasarannya

"Tidak, Aku tidak mengenalanya, Tetapi Mukanya itu Terasa Familiar Bagiku" Jawab Minato Singkat.

Memang Lumayan Aneh, Perempuan Berambut Merah itu mirip sekali dengan Perempuan yang muncul Di Mimpinya, Matanya pun sama Mata Violet Ungu.. Yang Berbeda hanya Penampilannya.. Penampilan Perempuan berambut merah yang muncul dimimipinya Itu sangat terlihat Feminim, beda dengan yang tengah ia lihat tadi Penamilannya agak terlihat Tomboy

"Kau Belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Minato!" Ucap Fukagu yang dari tadi Menyilangkan Tangannya diDada

"Pertanyaan Apa? Ahh iya aku Lupa Aku berada dikelas AA juga, sama sepertimu.. Berarti kau akan sekelas denganku" Jawab Minato

**Di kelas**

Minatopun duduk diBangkunya, Sewaktu SMP dia Selalu duduk dengan Fugaku, dan Ternyata saat SMA dia Tidak duduk Sebangku lagi dengan Kerabatnya, Karena Nomor Bangkunya diacak

"Fugaku, Sayang kita tidak Sebangku Lagi" Ucap Minato kepada Fugaku Sambil mengambil Sebuah buku diTasnya

"Sudahlah, Lagian aku juga lumayan Bosan duduk denganmu." Ledek Fugaku kepada Kerabatnya

"Dasar" Jawab Minato Singkat

Minato Menoleh kearah meja Fugaku, Ia melihat Seseorang Perempuan berambut hitam Tiba-tiba duduk Sebangku dengan Kerabatnya.. Perempuan Berambut Hitam itu menunjukkan telunjuknya ke Arah Kertas Kecil yang Teretempel di Pojok Meja

"NO 3! Ahh Benar ini Tempatku" Ucap perempuan Berambut Hitam itu sambil menaruh Tas birunya Di Meja

Perempuan itu langsung Menoleh Kearah Pemuda Berambut Hitam yang sama dengannya, Yang tak lain adalah Fugaku

"Salam kenal! Aku Mikoto Mitarashi! Kuharap Kita bisa berkerabat dekat" Ucapnya dengan Mengenalkan dirinya duluan pada Fugaku

"I-iya, Aku Fugaku Uchiha" Ucap Fugaku Dengan tersenyum kepada Perempuan Berambut Hitam yang barusan memperkenalkan dirinya

Minato yang melihat mereka berdua Tercengang melihatnya, Ntah kenapa ia merasakan bahwa Fugaku kerebatnya dari Kecil terlihat Grogi melihat Perempuan Yang bernama Mikoto itu, Padahal Fugaku selalu bersikap dingin kepada Setiap Wanita, Bahkan pada dirinya

"Minato teman sebangkumu belum datang ya?" Tanya Fugaku

"Hmm Sepertinya begitu, Tapi aku harap yang duduk diSampingku nanti bukanlah seorang Perempuan" Jawab Minato dengan nada menjelaskan

"Lohh memengnya kenapa, Bukannya Setiap Pemuda ingin duduk dengan Seorang Perempuan.. Jangan Jangan Kau.." Ucap Fugaku Sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Heyy Kau ini Jangan bicara macam-macam" Ucap Minato dengan nada ketus

Hhh.. Ya Memang Minato berharap Bahwa orang yang duduk di Sampingnya Bukan Seorang Perempuan, Karena sewaktu Minato dan Fugaku berjalan-jalan mengitari Sekolah barunya di SMA Barunya, Nampak perempuan yang Melihatnya dengan Mata berbentuk Love, dan seperti Ingin menggodanya. Bahkan Sewaktu Minato SMP pernah ada Wanita yang berani Duduk disampingnya sewaktu Minato sedang menunggu Fugaku, Wanita itu dengan Cara berpakaian Sexy, yang memang Tak pantas dilihat ia pun langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Perempuan itu.. Bahkan Dari dulu sampai sekarang Minato belum mempunyai Pacar, Bukan karena dia Gay, dan tidak suka dengan Perempuan tapi memang Belum ada yang Memikat hatinya, Padahal dia bisa dikatakan Sangat Sempurna, Berparas Tampan, Pintar, dan Kaya, Mana ada Wanita yang tidak mau denganya..

Sambil menunggu Teman Sebangkunya dan Gurunya datang, Minato membaca sebuah Buku untuk menghilangkan Rasa bosan..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkahan Kaki menuju kelasnya, Seorang perempuan berambut merah memasuki kielas barunya, Ia mulai mengambil sebuah kertas yang berada diSakunya dan tertulis 06,

Minatopun melihat kertas kecilnya yang berada diPojokan Meja dan tertulis 05, Tanap aba aba sekali pun Minatomenoleh keArah meja bagian Paling kanan dan Tertulis 06, Berarti Perempuan berambut Merah ini yang akan duduku sebangku dengannya, dan ternyata Perempuan Berambut merah yang tadi menabraknya sewaktu Minato dan Fugaku mencari Kelas, Sesuatu kebetulan bercampur menjadi Satu Dan benar ternyata Perempuan itu langsung duduk diSamping Minato

**Minato POV…**

Aku mulai menelan Ludah, Memang aneh rasanya.. Aku merasakan bahwa Ketika aku melihatnya Jantungku berdegup lumayan Kencang! Perasaan apa ini..

Ia duduk diSampingku dan langsung tersenyum, saat ia merapikan buku, Ntah kenapa Mataku terus melirik ke Arah Wajahnya, Rambut merah yang terurai Lepas Nampak indah di mataku, Mata Viloetnya yang berkilau bagaikan Cahaya (Aduhh Authornya Lebay :p), Sunggu sepertinya aku mulai tertarik padanya

**Normal POV…**

Minato Hampir tidak pernah berkedip memandangi wajah perempuan yang baru duduk disampingnya, Mulihat dirinya diperhatikan Perempuan berambut merah itu langsung Melambaikan-lambaikan tangannya didepan Muka Pemuda yang sekarang berada diampingnya

"Hnn Kau kenapa?" Tanya perempuan berambut merah itu dengan Herannya melihat Pemuda berambut Kuning Jabrik yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tak lain adalah Minato yang tak menanggapi pertanyaan dari perempuan yang berada DiSampingnya Tiba-tiba.. Sebuah tamparan melayang dipipi seorang Minato

"A – Aduh Kenapa kau menamparku?" Tanya Minato, Kaget sekalipun terkejut karena baru pertama kali ia ditampar oleh seorang Gadis bahkan gadis yang belum ia kenal, Ia pun mulai mengelus-ngeluskan pipinya yang ditampar.

"Saya pikir kamu Kerasukan jadi Saya tampar saja anda, Karena anda terus memandangi Wajah saya, Apa itu salah?" Ucapnya dengan Nada tidak berdosa

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Gadi itu, Minato langsung menanyakan Nama dari gadis itu…

"Heyy Namamu siapa?" Tanya Minato kepada Gadis yang baru Ditamparnya

"Hmm Nama saya adalah Kushina Uzumaki, yang bertabrakan dengan anda, Anda Minato Namikaze kan?" Tanyanya Balik kepada Minato

"Ya, Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Minato balik

"Sesudah saya bertabrakan dengan anda Saya langsung meminta maaf kepada anda dan Lansung lari, Saya mencari kelas yang saya Cari, Ketika saya sedang mencari Kelas, Terdengar anak-anak Murid Wanita sedang Membicarakan Pemuda yang berambut Kuning Jabrik yang bernama Minato Namikaze yang katanya tampan dan aku langsung mengingat kejadian Tabrakan tadi, Jadi ku Pikir kau Minato Namikaze itu yang tengah dibicarakan Murid-murid perempuan" Ucap Kushina panjang Lebar

Minato yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk Pelan seakan mengerti yang diUcapkan perempuan bermata Violet itu

Beberapa menit mereka berdua tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, Sepertinya terdengar langkahakan kaki menuju kelas mereka, Seorang Pria paruh baya menuju kelas mereka, Pria itu berambut Putih Jabrik panjang sepinggang yang membawa sekumpulan Buku ditangannya

"Apakah sudah Masuk semua?" Tanya Pria paruh baya dengan lantangnya didepan Murid-murid kelas AA

"Hmm Sepertinya sudah Masuk semua, Baiklah perkenalkan Namaku Jiraya Senju, Sekarang aku adalah Wali kelas Kalian, Kalian bisa memnggilku dengan Sebutan Jiraya – Sensei, Mengerti?" Ucapnya

"Mengerti Sensei.." Ucap Murid AA Dengan Kompak

"Ada Pertanyaan?" Tanya Jiraya kepada Semua Murid barunya yang sekarang tengah berada Didepannya

"Berapa Umur sensei?" Tanya Salah satu Murid berambut Biru seperti warna Laut dia adalah Yugito Tagatsu

"Umurku.." Belum sempat Jiraya menjawab terdengar sebuah Pertanyaan yang terlontarkan dari Mulut Murid barunya yang berambut merah, dia adalah Kushina..

"Sensei sudah menikah?" Tanya Kushina Wali kelas barunya, Mendengar pertanyaan dari murid barunya Jiraya langsung membelalakkan matanya, Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran

"Umurku sudah lumayan tua.. Kira-kira sekitar 37 Tahun, dan aku belum menikah, Menurut kalian pasti aneh bukan? Padahal umurku sudah lumayan tua begini belum mendapat Pendamping Hidup

"Maaf bukan maksudku membuat Sensei Sedih" Ucap Kushina dengan nada Cukup menyesal

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi kan? Baiklah aku mengajar pelajaran Ekonomi, Jadi Sekarang buka buku kalian

Xxx

TBC,,

Huftt bagaimana pendapat kalian, Jelek ya huu (-_-)a.. Reviews Pleaseeeeeeeee XD


End file.
